Description: This Center Grant application again requests funding to support a Cell Imaging Core. Core personnel will consist of Dr. Gibbs and Ms. Judith Balcita and the Core will be responsible for all routine activities associated with a Morphology Core, including tissue preparation and sectioning, stock solution preparation, record keeping, probe preparation, immunohistochemical staining, in situ hybridization, and the preparation and developing of autoradiograms. The Core Director will devote 20% effort to managing the Core, and will serve as a consultant on the design and execution of experiments involving the use of quantitative histochemical techniques, as well as help train personnel in the use of the imaging equipment. He will also provide two workshops a year, one of which will focus on the use of electronic images in the preparation of presentations and publication, and the other workshop will focus on advances in histochemical and cell imaging methods. Although Ms. Balcita will devote 100% of her efforts to Core activities, only 10% of her salary is requested to support routine Core maintenance activities. The rest of the funds to support her salary will be derived from a charge-back system as a function of work produced for the Center Grant.